Quest for the Masks
by PKal
Summary: Not really a 'fan fic' per se, but rather a fan's view of the Bionicle storyline. Rated PG for action violence.


The icy cold ocean water beat slowly upon the sandy shores, while the dying sun set a bloodstained glow to the surrounding trees. The trees waved their long green arms fiercely in the wild, howling winds.   
  
It was a night of storms.   
  
The rain began the patter softly on the sun bleached sands, as the lone Tohunga raced quickly toward his isolated hut. The rains increased as the winds drove stinging waters on his Kanohi. The mask didn't shield everything.   
  
He growled in pain as the fresh water stung his eyes. He was half-blinded for the moment. He stumbled across the sands, his feet splattering across the wet sand. He fell to the sands, his knees burning.  
  
He swallowed the pain. He sat on the sand a single instant, clutching his knees to his chest, and fiercely wiping his eyes.  
  
"Let me help you, little one," a voice called out behind him.  
  
The Tohunga turned to see the One, surrounded by a brilliant white light.   
  
"Mata Nui," he said, bowing his head, half out of respect, and half out of the radiant light.  
  
The One gave a soft laugh, and picked the Tohunga up in his arms. "Come, little one."  
  
---  
  
A single red eye glared out of the tree leaves. A soft growl was heard, and the beast leapt from the tree to the wet sand below. It lowered itself to the ground, awaiting the two.   
  
[i]They are so different,[/i] the beast remarked silently. [i]Just like my brother and I.[/i] He gave a soft, bone chilling laugh. It is a night of storms.[/i]   
  
They were coming closer. Inch, by inch. But the beast did not spring. He was patient, oh, so patient. Waiting... for the perfect moment. It was coming. Closer.... Five more steps... three... two....  
  
"Hello Makuta."   
  
"Augh!" the beast sprung up into the air, his beast-like shape dissolving into something like a black, wispy smoke, and then into a grey and black Brakas. "Don't do that, dear brother! It scares me so," said Makuta, regaining his composure.  
  
Mata Nui laughed slightly. "Don't be so jumpy, brother. Come, let us return the Tohunga to his dwelling."  
  
"It's only a little ways more, Great One," the Tohunga jumped in. "I can make it."  
  
"Great One," Makuta scoffed under his breath. "Ha. What a laugh."  
  
Mata Nui nodded. "I know. But what if I want to return you?" He smiled. "You are all like my little children."  
  
"Children, my eye," Makuta mocked softly.  
  
The Tohunga smiled under his mask, enjoying the ride, despite the biting wind and blinding rain.  
  
Makuta slowed, until he was walking about ten meters behind Mata Nui.   
  
Makuta grinned, and ducked into the nearby bushes and began his transformation. It lasted only a second. There was no change yet, but within minutes his current from would fade to that of something never before seen on the island. The blackness, speckled grey with blood-red eyes.   
  
He chuckled, then hurried to return to his brother. "It is truly night of storms...."  
  
Mata Nui turned, glancing around. "Ah, there you ar-" He studied Makuta closer. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Makuta chucked. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, dear brother... not for me, anyway...." As his words trailed off a clap of thunder was heard far in the distance.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Mata Nui hesitated.  
  
"Only... THIS!" With a half Brakas-like hand, he jumped forward and smashed Mata Nui with a power no monkey could have.   
  
Mata Nui slammed into the sand, as a lightning bolt flashed a brilliant white down behind him. The pelting rain increased as the Tohunga tumbled off of Mata Nui's back and scrambled for cover.  
  
The transformation is complete, Makuta thought. Dark energy coursed through his veins, as he reared up and opened his clenched fist into the open night air. "Pleasant dreams... dear, sweet brother...." He laughed a evil laugh.   
  
"You're the only one with dreams, brother." Mata Nui scowled.   
  
"No," Makuta smirked. "It is your nightmare."  
  
"Even if you do kill me, the Toa will avenge. I could stop you now, but I will not. For I cannot harm you. You are my-" Mata Nui stopped, and sighed. "Brother."  
  
The word hung in the air a single second. Makuta faltered. He quickly cleared his mind for to the task at hand. "Yes, of course," he grinned. "Whatever. Good-bye." Lightning erupted from the black clouds above, falling straight into his open palm. A ball of electrical energy formed in his hand.  
  
"From light I go, from light you shall also," Mata Nui whispered.  
  
Makuta let loose. Mata Nui sunk into the ground, not dead, but not fully alive.   
  
The final piece had fallen.  
  
---  
  
If the next years, Makuta took control of the land. Our plants withered, pools dried up, the sun grew cold. We forgot the three virtues Mata Nui had given us; Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Rahi grew fierce, and attacked our villages. Makuta cast a spell upon us, so that we would not discover Mata Nui's sleeping place. He made us weaker, slower... and scared. We forgot all... except the evils of the Makuta, and the knowledge of Mata Nui, still sleeping somewhere....  
  
But all hope was not lost. The Turaga told us of ancient prophecies, legends of six mighty warriors, called the Toa. The legend said that the Toa would come and rescue us from the shadow. We waited a long, long time for these heroes to come. This... this their story. 


End file.
